


Ninja Cats

by SailorSol



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Herding Cats, I Don't Even Know, Just Add Kittens, Just Add Ninjas, Kittens, Team Fluff, Team as Family, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ninjas get turned into cats. Kapri and Marah get stuck herding them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This one is entirely [wildforce71's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71) fault, with heavy encouragement from [Hagar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 
> 
> Are we surprised by this? No, no we're not.
> 
> I hold no responsibility for damage to electronic devices if you risk eating/drinking/smoking/etc. while reading this fic.

“Here, kitty, kitty,” Marah said, creeping carefully.  
  
“They’re not going to come if you call them like that,” Kapri said scornfully. “Get your furry kitten butts out here right now!” she shouted. “I know you can understand me, and if you come out now, I may give you tuna!”  
  
That brought one kitten barreling towards them. It took a flying leap five feet away from Kapri, latching itself painfully onto her leg.  
  
“Ow!” she said, trying to shake the cat off her leg. It was wearing a yellow ribbon around its neck. “So help me, Dustin, if you rip my new pants, I will turn you into a fur coat!”  
  
“Meow?” he replied, giving her wide kitten eyes.  
  
“Marah, come get your boyfriend off my leg,” Kapri said. “Or I’m bringing him to the vet’s to get neutered.”  
  
That made Dustin release his claws instantly, darting towards Marah, who scooped him up while glaring at her sister. “You’ll do no such thing,” Marah said. Kapri could hear Dustin purring even as he stuck his pink cat tongue out at her.  
  
“Look out!” Marah said, but it wasn’t nearly enough warning; this time, the set of nails dug into Kapri’s scalp, accompanied by an awful yowling noise.  
  
“BLAKE!” Kapri screeched.  


* * *

“Kapri, come quick!” Marah called from inside the main building.

“What’s wrong?” Kapri asked, finding her sister in Sensei’s television room.

“Look at them!” Marah squealed, pointing. Kapri turned to see what her sister was on about this time. There were two cats tangled up in the drapes, apparently trying to race each other to the top while trying to take the other one down in the process.

The headache that Blake had started with his aerial attack increased in size as he and Hunter tore the drapes into shreds. And then Shane started yowling--probably in encouragement, but Kapri didn’t speak Cat, so he could have also been complaining about needing a litter box, for all she knew.

And then pain blossomed in her leg. She looked down to see a tawny paw dart back under the couch she was standing next to, the bottom of her pants staining red with blood.

“I am turning you into dog food, Tori!”  


* * *

“CyberCam, tell me you’ve figured out a way to turn them back,” Kapri said, doing her best to blot the blood out of her favorite pair of pants.

“Dude, I haven’t even figured out how they turned into cats in the first place,” CyberCam replied.

“I don’t care how they turned into cats, just fix it,” Kapri told him. “Or I’m selling them all to the local Chinese restaurant.”

“Harsh, yo,” CyberCam replied.

Kapri sneezed. “Oh, great, now I think I’m allergic to them, too!”

Something crashed in the hallway. It sounded like a very expensive vase breaking. Kapri buried her face into her hands. She heard tiny paws scrabbling on wooden floors for purchase, heard the door thump open wider, felt as one of the cats used her back as a springboard (she would definitely have tiny footprint-shaped bruises on her back and she wondered if cat’s feet were considered lucky the way rabbit’s feet were).

“Ten points!” CyberCam declared. Kapri didn’t want to know why or to which ninja he’d awarded them. Chances were high it was Dustin and Shane, seeing who could get the most air time and do the most tricks, using the entire Academy as their playground.

“I’m locking myself into my room until they’re all human again,” she declared, after the noise of cats had left the room. “And possibly building a weapon of mass destruction to stop them. Whichever comes first.”

“Good luck with that, homey. Just don’t use any of Cam’s spare parts,” CyberCam replied cheerfully.

* * *

A nap had sounded like just the thing. She’d made sure there weren’t any cats hiding in her room before shutting the door as loudly and firmly as possible.

She had just drifted off to sleep when a weight settled itself onto her chest. She cracked one eye open. A pair of cat eyes glared back at her, looking about as grumpy as she felt. She closed her eye again with a huff.

“Go away, Cam. I’m done with cat-herding.”

He was still staring at her; she could _feel_ it. She could also feel his claws pressing down slowly as she continued to ignore him.

“Mrow,” he said. She could almost imagine his demanding tone telling her to wake up.

“No. CyberCam will turn you back. Marah will spoil you all rotten. Leave me out of this, or I’m going back to being a supervillain, and this time I’ll make sure I succeed where Uncle didn’t.”

Cam growled, sinking his nails in deeper.

“There is no reason I need to be out there where Blake can jump on my head and Tori can slash my ankles,” she argued. She huffed a moment later. “And I’m done arguing with a cat, I don’t care that you’re my cousin.”

A velveted paw batted her nose. She sat up quick enough that he couldn’t get his nails in. He tumbled to the bed next to her. He gave her an absolutely baleful look, turning in a circle before folding himself into a small ball next to her.

“How did you even get in here?” she asked. The door was still shut. The look he gave her in return was Classic Cam with all the undertones of _do I look like an idiot_? But he didn’t seem keen to leave, either, and his new position hid him from the door.

She sighed. “If you make a single peep, I’m making sure the others know exactly where you are.”

He closed his eyes. She laid back down and closed her own. A few minutes later, she fell asleep to his soft purring.  


* * *

When Kapri woke again, the sun was low in the sky, slanting in through her window. Cam was still next to her, fast asleep, but he was no longer alone. There was a pile of kittens sprawled next to her, looking like adorable balls of fluff with colored ribbons around their necks.

“I guess you’re not so bad after all,” she said softly, letting them sleep.  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adventures in...Sitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745816) by [wildforce71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71)




End file.
